bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Porter
|hometown = Malibu, California |occupation = Pharmaceutical Sales Rep |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}} Sally Porter is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Lincoln (or Female Sinners) tribe. She is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Sally Porter Age: 31 Hometown: Malibu, California Current residence: Beverly Hills, California Occupation: Pharmaceutical Sales Representative Tribe designation: Sinners Hobbies: Pestering shoppers, exfoliating, finding myself through reading philosophical literature. Pet peeves: I hate when I’m the receiver of someone else’s ignorance... disgusting. I also have no respect for unhygienic messes, they’re forever cancelled. Three words to describe you: Judgemental, Opinionated, Brash Personal claim to fame: This question is a bit tragic, don’t you think? For starters, everyone can clearly tell that I lack any significance, so to ask me what I’m ‘famous’ for is a bit of a long shot. Even to think of an answer leaves me grasping at straws, sweetheart… But since it requires an answer, I guess that, since my job requires approaching random people in malls and - figuratively - b*tch-slapping them with a plethora of pre-prepared monologues about the products I’m trying to ram down their throats, it’s great to hold the distinction of watching Kim K face-plant the concrete after trying to run away whilst I was mid-speech. It’s what she deserves. Inspiration in life: The only answer I can provide for this is my mother. From a young age, she’s been working that nine to five, grinding to provide for her children and the fact that I have nothing to complain about my childhood, proves how commendable her efforts were to ensure my experience was the best it could’ve been. Three items I would take on the island: A book, a tub of organic shea butter, suntan lotion. Survivor contestant you're most like: It would have to be Michaela Bradshaw, just because of the fact that we share similar attributes. My facial expressions can be somewhat detrimental, because they are off in the own world and out-of-sync with my train of thought. Honestly, I could be giving someone my most threatening glare and I’ll be running my mouth in a whole new level of passive-aggressiveness. What's your reason for being on Survivor: My job is as dead-end as it gets and this is the perfect outlet to escape my reality and hell. I want to push myself out of my comfort zone and into an environment where I am uncomfortable and essentially a ‘fish out of water’. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor: The reason I’ll ‘survive’ is because I’m resilient. Once I have a particular goal in mind, I’ll strive to reach it; overcoming whatever obstacles might attempt to block my path. I’ll be ruthless and unapologetic when I have to, and when the situation calls for it, I’ll be act as your best friend. Whatever is required to guarantee the million, I’ll do it, hands down. Why are you a SINNER? I'm a sinner because, well, you can probably tell from the rest of this application. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia *She was the third announced castaway for Saints vs. Sinners, on November 30 2017. *She was created by GalaxyRemixZ. Will Sally win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! She could easily become the head of an alliance and ride it through the merge till the end of the game. No! Her brash and confrontational nature will make her an easy target early on in the game, especially as first impressions become the motive behind eliminating players in the beginning in the game. Category:Castaways